


Fragrance

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblepot Flower Shop AU (Set to Boom) - After Edward called Oswald to join him at the flower shop when he accidentally created a perfume that turned out to be an aphrodisiac, Oswald finally arrives to satisfy his boyfriend’s needs.





	Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who sent me a message. I couldn’t leave the original ficlet acter receiving this ask. It just so happened that its Kinktober and the first day was for Aphrodisiac, so I’m contributing this fic to that too. I hope those who read it in enjoy and if you love it please like, comment or reblog. Thank you and happy reading. ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆

Escaping from his obligations at city hall, Oswald steps out of his limousine and sends the driver away.  He won't be needing a ride back to the office because he isn't sure how long this little encounter with his boyfriend is going to last. They might just hop in Edward's car and head back to the mansion afterward.

Staggering up to the door of E-Nygma Green Room, Oswald takes pause for a moment. He remembers the day he asked Edward out on their first date and how afraid he was to do so. It's been a year since the day Edward made Oswald's heart flutter by accepting the innovation. The anxiety of that moment has faded with time and an undeniable love has bloomed between them.

Oswald rests his hand on the handle only to find that Edward had locked it. It's a good thing he has a key to his boyfriend's second home.

After taking out the key in his breast pocket, Oswald opens the door— the little green bell above the threshold rings— and his nose is instantly kissed with the fragrant aroma of fresh cut flowers. The floral scent always reminds him of Edward.

“It took you longer than ten minutes to get here.”

Oswald can hear his lover's sensual voice, but he doesn't see him. “Where are you, Ed?”

“I'm not far.”

Oswald begins his search by following the direction of Edward's voice.

“You should lock the door before you take another step.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Oswald turns back and locks the shop door.

“That's okay, Mr. Mayor,” he says low and smoky. “We just don't want anyone to walk in on us.”

“That would be very bad for business,” Oswald jokes.

“Exactly.”

Oswald follows the sound of Edward's voice and peeks behind the display of fresh roses, finding his love lounging on the floor. His breath instantly taken away by the sight.

Edward lays on his right side— wearing nothing but his glasses and the colorful flower crown he was able to make while waiting for Oswald— on top of the thick butterfly pattern comforter they’ve used before for times like this. Under the blanket are the pillow cushions he removed from the shaded bay window just behind him. Ed holds his head propped up on his right hand while he gazes at Oswald with sparkling brown eyes as he bites his bottom lip lustfully. It’s a striking view that sends shivers down Oswald’s spine and rushes blood straight to his cock. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Oswald says once picking up his jaw from the floor and the ability to speak returns to him. He steps closer to the comfortable pallet Edward made for them on the floor and his heart beats faster the longer he drinks up Edward’s naked body. “You look like the king of flowers.”

The florist cheek fade into a soft pink tinge. “I love that you said that because I feel like the flower king.”

“That’s because you are.” Oswald kicks off his shoes and removes his suit jacket before stepping onto the blanket. 

Edward delicately traces his fingertips slowly up the side of his thigh, accentuating his body for Oswald. “Do you like what you see?”

Licking his lips, Oswald nods and carefully kneels down to the floor to join Edward. “You really did make an aphrodisiac,” he says softly, crawling up to his boyfriend. Oswald can tell the potion is still working its magic through him by the subtle glow Edward’s body is radiating, and also, his increased sexual ravenous. 

“I suppose I did,” his luscious voice says in a way to indicate that he meant to create the potion. Edward brings his left hand up and takes in the scent of the homemade perfume on his wrist. “Mmm….”, he hums and opens his eyes. “Why don’t you come smell me, Oswald.”

“That's the reason why I left my office at city hall.” Oswald leans into Edward and buries his nose in the florist's neck. The aroma he breathes in is potent and far more floral than the natural smell of the entire flower shop. Oswald never thought that was possible. “Oh—” his body lightly shivers as he moves away from Edward's neck— “that is extraordinary.” Instantly feeling the effects of the perfume, Oswald's pupils dilate five times wider and his yearning for his boyfriend is more insatiable than before.

“I know—” Edward strokes the back of his hand down Oswald's freckled cheek— “isn't it amazing.”

“It's unbelievable.” Oswald takes his lover's hand and peppers it with sweet tiny kisses. “You actually made that?”, he asks and breathes in the perfume on Edward's wrist.

“I absolutely did,” he answers confidently. “And there's more of it.”

“You're a genius.”

“I'm just a florist, Oswald,” he says modestly.

“You're still a fucking genius,” Oswald snarls through his teeth and crashes his lips against Edward's. His hand slides down between Edward's parting thighs and he tickles his fingers under the florist’s engorged balls.

Edward breathes heavily through his nose and grips Oswald by the collar of his shirt as he rolls onto his back, pulling the Mayor on top on him.

However, when Oswald let out a throaty groan he turns the tables on Edward and pulls his lover on top of him, the breaks off their heated connection.

Pushing Oswald's back to the pillow cushions, Edward smirk down at the mayor as he straddles his legs. “You want me on top?”, he asks and licks his lips eagerly.

“For now,” Oswald whispers. His heart rate climbs as Edward grasps the front of his shirt and rips open the fabric, buttons popping off to the blanket. “These shirts aren't cheap, but yet you keep destroying them.”

“You're rich—” Edward caresses his hands down Oswald's harmless chest— “and you always get them fixed.”

“That's true.”

The florist tugs the shirt up and off of Oswald, getting it out of the way.

Oswald's cock grew thick and strained in the cramping space in his pants, aching to be let free. It's a response to the alluring sight and scent of Edward's nude body above him with his glorious cock standing at full attention.

“I didn't bring any lube,” Oswald murmurs. He knew what they were going to do when he arrived at the flower shop and should have made a stop to grab a bottle, but he had already left Edward waiting for him longer than he originally planned.  

“That's alright.” Edward's fingernails lightly skim down over Oswald's taut abdomen, causing the muscles of the man under him to twitch involuntarily. He then leans forward, stretching his right arm just above Oswald's head and reaches for the small bottle of lube he has waiting under the blanket. “We had some left over from the last time we fucked in the shop.”

Just the thought of their last encounter in the shop draws out small beads of clear liquid from the head of Oswald's cock which absorbs into his underwear. “Ughn,” the low groan emitted from the back of his throat as Edward travels down Oswald's body and presses his lips just beneath the navel, slowly curving his long fingers around the short dark threads of the mayor's happy trail. With another deep moan, Oswald tugs at his belt loops. “I need to get these pants off.”

After pressing another firm kiss, Edward murmurs against Oswald's flesh, “I'm going to help you with that.” He continues to kiss his lover as he unbuckles Oswald's leather belt, then slips it out of the loops. He tosses it away and unbuttons the pinstriped pants before pulling down the zipper agonizingly slow with his teeth.

Oswald buries his hands in Edward's hair and lifts his upper body to help the florist with the removal. His boyfriend pulls down the pants along with the flower print underwear Edward gave him as a gift - doing this all in one swift swoop. Oswald's rigid cock finally bobbles out from its cotton restraints and his eyes roll back in bliss. What a relief from the construction of his clothing.  

“I bet that feels better,” Edward says, laying the clothing off to the side.

Oswald answers with a grunt.

The florist crawls up between Oswald's legs. “You have such a pretty cock, Mr. Mayor.”

“I think yours is pretty too.”

“Thank you,” Edward quickly says and strokes his tongue from the base to the rosy tip peeking out from the folds of the foreskin of Oswald's cock. It drips with more transparent beads when Edward envelops his hand around it.

“Oh, fuck,” Oswald gnarls.

As Edward begins to pump his loose fist up and down Oswald's erect shaft, Oswald slowly rocks his hips in the same rhythm - feeling euphoric from not only the intensity around his dick but also the lingering fumes of Edward's aphrodisiac under his nose. “That feels -- feels so good,” he groans in approval as the repeated sensation of friction drew out more fluid from the tip of his cock.

Carefully, Edward slips his right index finger between the head and foreskin of his beloved’s dick, stimulating him in a whole new way. Fuck, how he loves to play with his skin. Edward then strokes Oswald's shaft with a twist of his wrist, sliding the skin over the head of the mayor's cock again and again. “You like that?”, he asks, spreading his lover's pre-cum along the length with every tantalizing stroke.

Oswald's breathing quickens and his balls tense up between his legs as Edward tightens his grasp on his throbbing girth. “Ah, yes….”, he manages to answer as his thighs and ass grow taut.

Edward works Oswald's rod faster and parts his lips to teasingly flick the mayor's engorged helmet with his talented tongue.

Groaning as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin, Oswald abruptly grabs a handful of Edward's hair, luckily he missed the flower crown, and eagerly encourages Ed to take the full length between his warm wet lips.  

Edward instantly wraps his hands around Oswald's wrist and removes his hand from his hair, loosening the forceful tug on his head. “Not just yet, Mr. Mayor,” he says serenely.

Oswald tends to get a little rough from time to time, but Edward knows just how to bring him back. Long and slow is the pace for today.

“I'm sorry.” Oswald takes a few deep breath to collect himself. “I’m -- I’m rushing a bit. I know you -- you like to go slow.”

“It's alright.” He kisses Oswald's inner thighs and gently nibbles at the sensitive skin before making his way back to Oswald's lips. “Hello again,” he purrs on the mayor's lips, then perches atop Oswald's lap. He straightens the crown on his head and gazes down upon Oswald wantingly.

“Hello again, gorgeous,” Oswald echos.

Edward smirks and reaches up above Oswald's head again to take hold of the little heart shaped perfume bottle he stashed there with the lube.

“Is that your love potion?” Oswald questions, rubbing his hands slowly over Edward's thighs.

“Mhm….”, he hums with a gentle nod and removes the glass plug which keeps the liquid from spilling out.

“That's a pretty little bottle.”

“Thank you.” He touches a bit of perfume behind each ear before closing the bottle and rests it down, then slowly grinds himself against Oswald's cock. “Ah….”, he moans sweetly, rolling his hips with his hands flat on Oswald's chest.

“Mmm…. Oh, Ed.” He slides his hands up Edward's thighs and grips at his bare hips. “Can I have a smell of your perfume?”

“Ughn—” Edward thrusts so that their dripping cocks brush against each other— “that’s -- that's why I put it on.” He takes Oswald's hands and helps him up from his back.

Oswald sits up, as Edward wraps his long legs around him, and kisses the florist’s delectable pink lips. They consume each other tenderly, rasping their hands through soft threads of hair. Oswald breathes in through his nose, taking in the scent of Edward’s perfume, reigniting the power of the potion. His hips involuntarily buck as he submerges his face in Edward's neck, kissing, biting and sucking greedy on his fair flesh.

“Ah… Ah….”, Edward moans loudly, gyrating his hips on Oswald's lap - the erosion between their cocks increases. “Ah, fuck…” He arches his back as Oswald presses heated kisses down to the florist's chest.

The mayor flicks his tongue over Edward's erect left nipple and pinches the other between his finger - coaxing out more desperate cries from the tall, slender, man who smells like a field of roses.

“Oh…. Yes!” Edward digs his nails into Oswald's back and slowly drags them down, leaving behind long thin, faint, red lines. He breathes heavily as his asshole pulses with anticipation of his lover's entry. “I can't….ah—” his head falls back and his body trembles when Oswald shows his other nipple attention— “I can't wait to feel you in-inside me,” he pants, rotating his hips to keep the rhythm between their cocks constant.

Oswald rolls Ed's nipple between his lips before releasing them from their suction. He then makes his way back to Edward's neck with a trail of little kisses as the path. “Why make you wait any longer?”, he whispers in the shell of Ed's ear. “Lay down, gorgeous,” he adds.

After stealing a kiss that takes Oswald's breath away, Edward lays back on their soft blanket and cushioned pallet on the floor with his leg spread opening to invite his lover to do what he wills with him. His drooling cock twitches as it stands unyielding and thick, while Oswald makes himself comfortable between those magnificent long legs.

“Now just relax, Edward.” Laying on his belly, Oswald guilds Edward's legs in the air. Edward holds them up, bent at the knees, and wide open so Oswald can view his throbbing pucker. “I'm gonna fuck your pretty, tight, ass with my tongue.”

“Oh, dear,” Edward giggles, blushing from ear to ear. “You talk dirty, Mr. Mayor.”

“Do you like it when I talk dirty?”, Oswald asks, reaching just to the right of him and brings the bottle of lube closer to them. He then presses two fingers over Edward's perineum and stimulates the florist’s prostate from the outside with circular motions.

Edward's curves his back, digging his head deeper into the pillow under him and drops his legs so that his feet are flat on the cushions. “Ah… Ah…—” his asshole flutters faster— “yes!”

“I'm gonna take good care of you—” Oswald kisses Edward between his inner thighs and adds a bit more pressure on his boyfriend’s perineum— “and fuck you till you scream.”

Panting quickly, Edward lifts his head and says something that he couldn't possibly allow the perfect moment to pass, “These plants are -- are going to love all the co2 we'll be emitting.”

Oswald immediately pops his head up from between Edward's legs, catching the florist's gaze back at him with a sly smirk and giggling softly at his own comment. The mayor blinks and tips his head slightly to the right, basically speechless. “I fucking love you,” he eventually says through the throaty chuckle that falls from his lips, then quickly dips his face back within those thighs.  

“I knew you'd like tha -- tha….. Ahh!”, Edward cries out when Oswald grazes his tongue over the florist ring, electrifying his nerves.

Oswald holds Edward's cheeks spread as he flicks his tongue swiftly over his lover - lapping at that asshole and feeling it relax from his attention. He seals his lips against Ed’s skin and sucked at him gently - the taste on his lips was a mix of perfume and the soap Edward used to clean himself for his aphrodisiac fueled yearning for sex.

“Yes!” Edward's legs quiver as he desperately tries to keep them from closing. “Just like that!”

Oswald stiffened his muscle and pushes it inside, moving in time with his lips - chin rubbing against Edward’s sensitive flesh. “Mmm…. Ughn…”, soft, muffled moan slipped from his throat. Edward’s ass is perfect in every way.

Edward's muscle grew more relaxed when Oswald fucked him quicker with his tongue. The mayor knew he couldn’t eat him out forever, fuck, he wanted too, but there are more things to do to cure their urge for pleasure.

Never coming up for a fresh breath of air, Oswald reaches for the lube he sat closer to them earlier and pops off the cap with his thumb.

“Oh…. Oh, Mr. Mayor.” Edward grips at the butterfly pattern blanket under him.

After several more strokes of his tongue into Edward's tight ass, Oswald finally pulls back, his face glistening with spit, and admires the pink, wet, vibrating hole before him. It was a sight that makes his blood rush and his cock ache more to be inside it.

Oswald slickened his fingers with lube and rubs them over Edward's inviting hole. He wraps one hand around the beautiful thick cock before him and strokes it slowly, as he slips a finger inside his lover's ass.

Edward groans deeply and suddenly lifts himself up from his back and holds his upper body on his elbows. The heat of Oswald's mouth shot thrills through his spine and the sensation in his ass begins to suffice some of his needs, but it isn't enough. Not fucking close.

“Ah, ah….”, the florist moans and reaches down to grip Oswald's raven hair, helping to guide his head up and down the shaft.

Oswald's lips enclose around the tip of the florist's leaking girth. Ed's toes curl every time the mayor bobbed his head up and down while working his ass with his expert finger - pumping it out and in past the knuckles. “Mmm….”, he murmurs and slips Edward's cock out of his mouth. He spits on the head and polishes the shift with his warm fluid, then flattens his tongue and glides it up the undersides of his boyfriend's cock.

One finger becomes two scissoring inside of Edward as he gently cradles the back of Oswald's head while he sucked him off without the need of any more guidance. His rigid cock is coated in a glistening sheen of the mayor’s warm saliva when Oswald presses a kiss on the shaft before hooding his beautiful sea-green eyes up at Edward - taking in the glorious sight of his panting, flushed, boyfriend.

“Do you like fucking my mouth?”, Oswald asks and wipes away the pre-cum from the corner of his lips. But before Edward could give a reply, Oswald fills him with three thick digits.

Crying out in bliss, Edward falls back and plops into the cushions while Oswald finger fucks him hard and quick - penetrating deep to hit the tip of his fingers directly on the florist's aroused prostate. His asshole stretches with each draw of the hand, opening to take the thickness of Oswald's eager cock.

“Oh, Eddie, you're almost there.”

“Ah… Ah… I am there.”

“No, gorgeous—” he presses firmly on Edward's bundle of nerves— “you haven't begged yet,” he snarls through his teeth, then takes Edward's cock to the back of his throat.

“P-P-Please,” Edward howls with desperation, wasting no time to give Oswald what he wants. “Fuck me…. Fuck me now, Mr. M-Mayor!”  

Oswald releases Edward couch with a pop of his lips and pulls his fingers from the florist's ass. His sits up on his knees, smiles his fingers and the aroma makes his body shiver. He unsure of which scent is the real aphrodisiac; Edward's ass or the perfume.

“You're anxious for me,” Oswald says and slowly pumps the hand that was inside of Edward across his length.

“This is why I asked you to leave work for.”

“I know  that’s why you did.” Oswald picks up the lube and smears it on his cock, then crawls up to Edward and rests his hips between his lover's thighs. “Hello again.’ He smiles, echoing the words of Edward's playfulness from earlier. He straightens the glasses on the taller man's face and the flower crown on his head. He loves every time Edward makes himself a crown. He's always his happiest when he does.

“Hello again,” Edward repeats and cups the nape of Oswald's neck. He pulls him in and kisses his lips passionately, tasting himself upon his lover. He parts his lips to invite Oswald inside and the mayor takes up the offer, slipping in the tip of his tongue.

Their lips tingle the longer they're embraced together with the energy of their love passing through them.

Edward nibbles gently on Oswald's pouty bottom lip and a thin strand of saliva threads between them with he breaks off their intense connection.

“You were the first of many things for me, Edward,” Oswald whispers upon Ed's lips, smoothly combing his hand through the brunette curls.

“I know,” Edward replies, curling his fingers around the dark short hairs on the back of Oswald's neck.

“You were the first person I went out on a date with—” Oswald slowly drags a finger delicately down the bridge of Edward's nose— “and my first kiss.” He presses against those luscious lips again.

“Mmm….” Edward hums sweetly.

“You were my first boyfriend,” he continued to say and dips his hand down between them. He takes his cock and guides it to Edward's puckered ring, circulating the dripping tip around the opening.

“Ah….” Edward breaths out another soft angelic moan.

“You were my first lover—” he eases in the head of his cock, then pulls it out tantalizing Edward more— “and you were my first love.”

Edward kisses the edge of Oswald's lips and all the way up to his left ear. “I was so lucky to be on that journey of discovery with you,” he whispers and gifts his boyfriend's earlobe with another loving kiss.

“Yes,” Oswald says and gazes back into those deep chocolate eyes that always pulls him in like the power of a black hole. “I don't think I could have taken it with anyone else.”

Edward smiles brightly and presses his warm lips against his lover’s freckled cheek again, draping his arms around the shorter man’s neck. “Oh, Oswald,” he moans blissfully and rotates his hips. He's more than ready to be filled with Oswald's cock. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Oswald says with sincere passion and rests his brow upon Edward’s, gazing into his rich eyes. He teases Edward once more with his cock before sliding the full length inside of the florist.

His ass is so tight clinging around his cock.

Oswald paces himself and drives inside him gentle and slow just the way Edward likes to start out. “Uh... Uh...”, he grunts with each thrust.  
  
Edward slides his hands down Oswald's back, feeling every muscle flexing with the power of his lunges. “Yes, oh, Oswald.” His hands find their way to Oswald's bare ass and squeeze his plump firm cheeks.  
  
“Ah!”, the mayor cries, clenching his butt to his lover’s playful touch. “I love that.”  
  
“I know you do,” Edward purrs and touches his lips back against Oswald’s. He kisses his lover and rolls his hips to Oswald's gentle charges.

Oswald slips his tongue into Edward's mouth, taking in his warm breath. The taste and the erotic scent of Edward's perfume send volts down his spine. He penetrates Edward's heated, slick, opening slamming his cock against Edward's prostate, relishing the different moans he's causing the florist to sing upon his lip.   
  
“Mmm…. Mmm…. Oh….”, Edward whimpers and slides his hands up Oswald's back. “Harder, baby…. Fuck me harder.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… Yes,” he says breathlessly.

Oswald kisses Edward intensely as he pulls his cock out and then sits on his knees. His eyes fill with desire as he gazes down at the most beautiful man he's ever seen, then grabs onto Edward's waist and tugs him closer - causing the florist to giggle.

“Oh, Mr. Mayor….”

Oswald coats his cock with more lube then re-enters Edward with a single powerful thrust of his hips, hitting his boyfriend's prostate dead on.

“Fu-Fuck!”, Edward yells out in a mix of pleasure and pain. His body stiffens when Oswald entered him so forcefully.  

“Are you alright?”

“Yes—” his hands grip the blanket under him— “keep going.”

Oswald fucks his lover fast and deep, hammering the leaking tip of his cock again and again on Edward's bundle of nerves. His head falls forward, loving the sight of his cock disappearing inside Edward. The view always pushes him closer to the edge.

Never faltering the rhythm of his drive, Oswald wraps his large right hand around Edward's thickness— stopping it from flopping against Edward's stomach with each powerful buck he takes up his ass— and strokes him vigorously from hilt to trickling pink tip, drawing out more liquid to coat his hand.  
  


“Ah…. Ah… S-S-Shit!”, Edward shouts, clenching his muscle around Oswald's thick cock and rolls his hips to take the impact of Oswald's thrust. He can feel his release surging through him when his eyes roll back and he allows his body to drown in the blissful sensation.

“Ughn….” Oswald grunts, abusing Edward's ass with his cock.

Their bodies endlessly crash together, filling the flower shop with the wet slapping sound of their ecstasy.

Edward's toes curl as Oswald bobbed his hand up and down his shaft. His body flooding with warmth, as he neared the brink of orgasm. “Oh, gods…”, he moaned blissfully as his balls began to tremble between his thighs.  
  
“Ah… Fuck.” Oswald rams against Edward's redden cheeks repeatedly as the pulsation at the base of both of their shafts become undeniable. Their releases are imminent.  
  
When his cock slips out through the intense friction between them, Oswald circled the tip over Edward's puckered opening, teasing his electrified nerves before quickly re-entering him.     
  
That little brush around his hole rippled shockwaves throughout Edward's body. Now he's no longer able to hold back his release. He clenches his jaw and jerked his hips involuntarily when Oswald tightens his grip around his shaft. “Ah, ah, ah.” His body rocks with each buck against him while his cock twitches in Oswald's fist.

Oswald's thrust began to slow as he reaches the climax and it pushes him over the edge. With a sensuous moan, his cock suddenly erupts squirting thick, creamy gobs of cum deep inside Edward's throbbing hole, but he doesn't stop fucking Edward as his milky release oozes out and covers his shaft.

Having his ass filled with Oswald's hot load ignites Edward's orgasm. “Oh, f-fuck,” he whimpers as his cock squirts out a steady stream and his flushed body quiver.

Oswald leans down, still pumping his hand around Edward's cock, and catches what he can in his mouth - greatly enjoying the taste of Edward's cum. 

“Ah…. Oh, yes,” Edward moans and his breath is suddenly taken away when Oswald kisses his lips, sharing the release in his mouth.

“Mmm…” Oswald hums with satisfaction when he feels Edward swallow. “Good boy,” he whispers on his lips.

When Oswald goes to pull out and finger Ed’s cum filled ass, Edward stops him before he could remove his cock. “Please stay inside me.” He wraps his legs around Oswald to keep him in place and gazes into the myriad of green hues in Oswald's eyes.

“Of course I'll stay inside you,” he says and brushes the sweaty hair from Edward's brow. “Your face was beautiful, Ed.” He lays with his full weight on top of Edward and his head on the florist's shoulder. “I love watching you cum.”

“You always say that,” Edward replies with a chuckle in the back of his throat, feeling absolutely euphoric after what's transpired between them. The perfume aphrodisiac not only heightened their desire for each other, but also the sensation.

“Are you tired of hearing it?”  
  
“No.” Edward's face beams with another luminous smile, running his hand through Oswald's charcoal hair.

They hold each other basking in the light spasms of the orgasmic waves still flowing through them. After several moments of catching their breath and their heart rates becomes more normal, Oswald comments, “I can't believe that the aphrodisiac worked.”

“I still can't believe I actually made one.”

“I can believe that.” Oswald blows sweet kisses on Edward's neck. “You're a genius.”

“I'm not a genius, Oswald.”

“I know—” he lays his head back on Edward's shoulder— “you're just a florist.”

“Yes, and that's what I'm proud to be.”

“You should be proud. You're an incredible florist.”

“You're an amazing boyfriend.” Edward slowly rubs Oswald's back, feeling the cock still inside him begin to soften. “You left work just to cute my needs.”

“I'd do anything for you, gorgeous.”

“I know you would. I'd do the same for you.” He kisses the top of Oswald's head and a thought about the perfume suddenly comes to him. “Do you think I have to be careful where I wear the perfume?” He did originally make the fragrance to be worn after all.

“I don't know, Edward. It might make people lust after you and I'd have to kill them.”

“We wouldn't want that,” Edward snickers and holds Oswald tighter. “But it's such a beautiful aroma and I'd hate not to enjoy it.”

“How about you just wear it when we're together, so I can fight off any wolves that try to howl at you.”

Edward brush and dissolves into more giggles, as he buries his face in Oswald’s hair. “I can live with that.”


End file.
